1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a complex recording apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a complex recording apparatus which has both of a copy machine function and a facsimile machine function, and further a manual paper insertion port.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional complex recording apparatus of this type, in general, a facsimile original reading portion is provided on a side surface of an apparatus body or on a platen cover which holds an original for an analog copy. Therefore, in the prior art apparatus, there was a problem that an apparatus becomes large, and thus, it is impossible to make the apparatus compact and lightweight.
Then, the assignee of the present invention has proposed a novel complex recording apparatus being made compact and lightweight in copending U.S. Ser. No. 08/307,879.
In a case where such a complex recording apparatus is provided with a manual paper feeding function, if an operation for receiving a facsimile signal is performed in a state where a paper is inserted into a manual paper insertion port, a facsimile image is recorded on the paper manually inserted into the manual paper insertion port. In such the case, if a paper size required for the facsimile image and a paper size of the paper inserted into the manual paper insertion port is not coincident with each other, there is a problem that a portion of the facsimile image becomes not to be recorded on the paper, and therefore, a portion of facsimile image data is missed.